From Another World
by Koalabunny
Summary: As seven different paths find themselves meeting in the most unexpected way, our heroes have to learn to cope with a new world, and find new friends, with new friends. The stress of having a guild, learning everything is a lie, and all that you grew up with is gone might just crush them. Then to add on, they find that there is no return.


**A/N Heylo guys, What's up? Koalabunny signing in! **

**This is a Collaborative story between me and Firefox26. This is my first FanFiction so constructive criticism would be nice! It has seven OC's in it so please don't freak (Like I usually do...) R and R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any thing related to it! Just an avid fan who has nothing better to do**

Charlotte, William, Nat, Sarah, Elena and Kiran were raised in Endo, and are the only ones to be known of with magic. They haven't learned to harness their powers, and as time goes on, they, each in turn, experience times when they can't control the magic.

One day, when the group of six were out, the sky lit up a bright blue. Unable to control his curiosity, William walked towards the light, the calls and screams of his friends falling upon deaf ears.

Unable to stop him, the others followed their male friend, more cautious and making sure that nothing would happen. Suddenly the light exploded, throwing everyone back.

William sat up, shaking his head. "Everyone alright?" He called back.

"Yeah," Nat replied, her voice very cross. "What were you thinking? Walking towards that-" She never got to finish.

The light, which had disappeared after exploding, reappeared in full force, sucking everything near it into the void. The group scrambled back, eyes full of fear and silent screams coming out of their mouths.

Charlotte scratched at the ground, her nails ripping up the soil.

A shoe.

Sock.

Other shoe.

Charlotte would be the first to go.

"Sarah! Elena! Kiran! Someone! Help me, God dammit!"

Her nails continued to scratch at the ground, becoming bloody and ripped.

And then she flew.

Screams ripped from Charlotte's body, her remaining shoe flew past her head.

Then the world went black.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Luna was standing on the balcony to the S-class mission requests, Laxus standing by her side. The clatter and noise of the guild was a comforting feeling below her, the screaming and rage an amusement.

"Laxus," Luna mused, turning ever-so-slightly to her stoic partner, "Remember when we were down there making all the noise?"

"Out with the old in with the new," Laxus grumbled, closing his eyes and turning around to lean against the railing. "Don't let me stop you from going down there."

"Oh shut up," Luna poked her tongue out at him. "We're partner's; remember?"

"Yeah yeah." Laxus waved a hand at his mask-wearing friend.

The two stood there for a while, not really saying anything; just enjoying the other's company. Laxus seemed to fall into a sleep-and still standing while he did it.

Luna, casting a quick glance over at her partner, and walked downstairs.

"Mira," she called softly, as to not attract too much attention to herself, "Could I have-"

The building shook with tremors, a bright green light shining outside.

"Oh my!" Mirajane gasped, staring at the portal with horror. "Luna, you know what this means."

"Yes," Luna replied, before running up the stairs, grabbing her sleepy partner and running out the door.

"Everyone!" The blonde called as she was about to exit the building. "Get away from the portal, and if you manage to get sucked up, take one of these pills as soon as you land. She tossed a small green bottle onto the nearest table.

"Be safe."

Luna was outside looking at the portal

"Anima" she breathed, before looking back at Laxus

"Did Mystogan tell you about the Anima too?"

He nodded keeping his eye on the swirling portal above. "So what are we going to do?"

Laxus tore his gaze off of Anima. "It's Edolas. There isn't much we can do from stopping the guild from being torn up-repairs can be done later. Also, we'll have to enter eventually, if only to save our guildmates."

"We should take the Dragonslayers-they're bound to be more powerful than the normal mages. Maybe we should take Erza and Gray with us as well though. We'll need to keep together so that we can be able to fight whatever comes to us."

Laxus pondered for a moment, the strong wind pulling at his hair and his clothes. "Natsu will want Lucy to come."

"So it's you, me, Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Erza, Gray, and Lucy."

"Yeah."

The two Dragonslayers shared a look before running back to the guild and grabbing their chosen teammates.

"Don't struggle," Luna hissed into Natsu's ear as he kicked her in the side. "We'll explain in further detail when we get away from here.

Natsu stared at his comrade's face-expression unreadable. "Alright," he agreed with a nod. "You can put me down, I can run."

Once everyone had been gathered, Laxus placed his hand into the middle of the little circle they had created.

"No arguing. I'm going to teleport us away-"

Erza opened her mouth to yell at him.

"Don't, Erza. The guild-we know where it'll be going. Place your hands on my arm."

They did as told.

Suddenly, the group was wrapped in a bright yellow light, the howling wind and their guildmates blocked from all of their senses. The light around them seemed to flex, then a boom suddenly sounded, and everyone save Laxus fell to the ground.

"So what do we have to do?" Gray asked, looking around at the desert that they had appeared in.

"Besides freeing the Guild and not dying, nothing much."

"Laxus, we need to find Mystogan."

Laxus opened his mouth to reply, when suddenly a voice cut in from behind.

"No need."

Luna swirled around, coming face to face with her fellow mask-wearing friend.

"Why're you here?" She questioned, her single visible eye showing surprise.

"No reason," Mystogan's voice betrayed nothing.

Laxus stared warily at the man, his eyes narrowed.

"Do you know what's happened?"

"Yes," Mystogan replied. "I'll take you there. Have you taken the pills yet?"

"Not yet, I gave my bottle to the guild so when they are free, they will have it."

Mystogan nodded before tossing each of them a magic pill that allows them to use their magic in Edolas, the group quickly swallowed the pills.

Erza looked warily at Laxus and Luna before turning her gaze to Mystogan. "You still haven't told the rest of us what's going on."

Laxus looked over at the red head, and began explaining the predicament. "Mystogan, the dear old Mystogan, isn't from our world…"

Two hours later found the group staring up at the guild mate that they've known for years.

"Mystogan," Lucy murmured, her voice showing all of her awe.

"Now what?" Natsu asked, not seeming at all fazed with the story that he had just heard.

"It's simple, really. We enter the sky and our mysterious counterpart world. Finding our guildmates will be hard. For you see, each and every one of you will be in that world already. It's not you, really. It's your counterpart. And this counterpart may look exactly like you, have the same name as you, but your personalities are completely swapped," Luna explained, her single visible eye hard.

Everyone nodded.

Wendy spoke up. "So how do we get there?"

"Simple, really," Mystogan cut in, "I'll take you there."

The group nodded again, and waited for Mystogan to shoot them up. They closed their eyes, feeling the wind rush pass them and seeing flashes of light behind their eyelids before everything stopped. Luna and Laxus slowly open their eyes to find that they were on a floating island, and had landed in a tangled heap.

Luna gave a sharp squeak, her eye widening with embarrassment as she scrambled out from under her partner who seemed as equally surprised, and his eyes shining with amusement.

"Well, that was interesting," a voice sounded out.


End file.
